Frosted Academy
by frozenchill16
Summary: Jack Frost is the son of Emma Frost who is a supermodel who owns her own clothing line and school for up and coming make-up artists and fashion designers. What will happen when her most prized models meet her son and his friends? Will she let love bloom? Modern AU and no powers. I do not own any characters. Jack/Elsa, Flynn/Punzie, Anna/Krisoff


FROSTED ACADEMY

Jack's POV

My name is Jackson Overland Frost or just Jack Frost. I'm the son of Emma Frost the supermodel who now owns her own clothing line. I'll say it straight up, we are rich. My mom before she had me was the most known model in the world. She has done modeling for channel, Louis Vuitton, Gucci and so on. When I was born, she decided to open up an academy for up and coming models, fashion designers and make up artists. She bought a castle like building and redecorated it for her students. It has swimming pools, spas, horse riding stables, gym, an ice rink, a giant canteen area and a night club. One of the best things about this school is the dorms because they don't just have two beds and a bathroom in it, it has a big living room area with a flat screen TV and three couches, a giant wardrobe that is about the size of an average kitchen full with designer clothes. It also had four separate bedrooms in it to give each roommate their own privacy them needed and girls and boys roomed together. People say it's the best school out there if you going into the fashion industry. I lived most of my childhood at that school but when I left for high school and got a taste of freedom, I never wanted to go back there. But here I am now in the car with some for my friends because my mother invited me to stay for awhile and to bring some friends along. I'm now in my second year of college studying business management because I'm expected to take over when my mom retires.

Well now I'm in my "silver land rover defender" with my friends Krisoff, Bunny, Hiccup and Flynn. I've known these guys since my first day of high school. Everyone tried using me because I'm rich but these guys didn't. They are like brothers to me. We were driving down the country side road with Flynn asking questions about the school. "So they don't get any holidays at all" he asked in shock. "Nope" I said while popping the p. "So the just stay there all year round?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah but the get to go home for holidays if they want to, like some of these people hate their families and live in the academy" I explained to them. "So how hot are the girls?" Krisoff asked. "Well let me think, you just asked how hot are the girls at a modeling school?" I said while give him a, don't be stupid look. "How many girls are there? Is more important" Bunny said. I start laughing "Do ye know how desperate you guys sound?" I ask them. "Shut up Frosty and tell us" Bunny demanded. "Okay there is about 400 hundred girls and 300 hundred boys" I tell them. Suddenly they all start staring out the window and then I see it. A giant castle with huge stone walls going around it and the only way in is through the black gates with "FA" in gold capitals on them. I stop the car and put down the window. "Hey let us in Shrek" I yell at the guy who guards the gates. "Welcome home Mr. Frost and your mother is in room 221B if your looking for her" he said. The gates open and suddenly I want to turn around and go back to college. "Time to meet the models" Bunny yelled. As I looked around the car park to find somewhere to park, I notice it was full of very expensive looking cars. "Wow are all the people here rich?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah and extremely bitchy if I remember correctly" I said but they all ignored my comment because a model walked past in a tight green boob tube dress and smiled at them.

As we got out of the car with our bags, I told them we have to go say hi to my mom. It took us at least ten minutes to walk all the corridors to find her. When I went into the room it was decorated for a tea party type of thing. "Jack?" I heard a voice behind me. "Hey mom! You look beautiful" I told her. She was wearing a long sliver dress with her hair in curls going down her back. "Jack I've missed you so much" she said while hugging me. When we broke apart I introduced her to my friends. "Okay so ye guys could watch this photo shoot or ye can go check out your dorm?" she offered. Before for I could answer, Bunny insisted on staying to watch. "By the way boys my girls are off limits" she said while going off to bring the models in. "Your mom is hot" Flynn said. I punched him in the arm "Dude please leave my mother out of this" I yelled at him. Before he could reply, five girls walked in making us all stare at them with our mouths wide open.

**I know this is short but it's only the intro chapter! Do you guys want hiccup/Merida or hiccup/Astrid? **

**The school looks like the school out of xmen!**

**Please review and follow!**

**Frozenchill16 xx**


End file.
